gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 274
Part A Introduction The Yorozuya tries to come up with a good idea of a poster for their business. Plot Gintoki suggests that the Yorozuya create a poster for their workplace. Since their anime is already in its third season and they've released two movies. They have to raise their A-game to attract new costumers for business. Gintoki then shows Shinpachi and Kagura his idea for a poster, which is mostly a blatant rip off of the 1st Mother Game. While Shinpachi is against the idea, Kagura gives her idea that's only loosely based off of the 1st Mother Game. The group comes up with several alternates to the Yorozuya poster. Such as it featuring a mature lady with bunny ears, killing off the author, they've got nothing, no glasses, etc. Shinpachi then comes up with the idea to create a post using photos of them and a motto beside their names. Gintoki and Kagura both think the mottos are trite and corny for their tastes. Kagura then gives her interpretation of the mottos which has nothing to do with their work. Finally, Gintoki gives it a shot and his idea is no better. So the three decide to create their own mottos beside their pictures. Gintoki and Kagura's merge with Shinpachi's picture causing the three to get into a big argument. Unintentionally, Sadaharu creates a poster with his paw print and a single group picture with the Yorozuya. Characters *Sadaharu *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura Trivia * This episode makes reference to the trailer for the first release of the MOTHER series and its creator Shigesato Itoi. Part B Introduction The new four Devas tries to come up with ideas of how they should improve their image for the Kabuki District. Plot A Kabuki District Association Meeting involving the new 4 Devas of Kabuki District is held at a temple. The purpose of the meeting is to figure out a way to improve the image of the Kabuki District after the war. Katsuo and Azumi the new leaders of their factions argue and disparage one another. This continues until Gintoki and Otae the remaining two leaders arrive. Immediately Otae takes control of the meeting using a whiteboard and discusses the topic of the meeting. As this goes on Gintoki reveals to Katsuo how Otae was encouraged by Saigou and Otose to become a Deva. Losing his temper Katsuo goes on a tirade about Otae's plans, so she proposes they create a mascot. Gintoki proposes a middle-aged man with a shaven head called Kabuki-Kun as their mascot. Azumi likes Gintoki's idea, but feels it's not appropriate so, Gintoki revises it as Kaburimon. It's basically Kabuki-Kun wearing black clothing dressed sort of like a ninja. Katsuo, however, is against the revision, prompting Gintoki to revise it again. This time Kaburimon is an older businessman whose head is like a matryoshka doll. Azumi believes the mascot now looks like a local specialty product than a mascot. So she creates her own mascot called Kabucat, a cabaret catgirl with an elongated chin wearing a dress. Or a giraffe hostess with an elongated chin wearing a suit. Finally a pro-wrestler with a big chin. Fed up with Azumi's accentuations with creating mascots with prominent chins, Katsuo voices his disdain against Azumi's mascots. Gintoki then tries to revise Azumi's last mascot and creates a pro-wrestler with a big chin matryoshka doll times infinity. Feeling that the meeting is becoming to rigid with their ideals, Otae proposes they use Inaba-san from B'z. When questioned how Inaba is related to the Kabuki District, Otae believes he visited there once. In order to have Inaba form a tangible link with the Kabuki District, Gintoki suggests they link him to the hot pants he wears. This is where a woman named Kuniko pops out of his pants. From there out a pro-wrestler with a big chin of her chin pops out of her chin. And from the wrestler's chin pops numerous wrestler chins until Kaburimon appears and more Kaburimon pop out of his head. Livid by the mascot ideas, Katsuo tries to leave but is stopped by Otae who asks him what he would suggest. He answers that he despises the idea of trying to create a mascot for the Kabuki District. Otae further presses him for opinions on how to proceed with the mascot process. Katsuo discloses the various black and white things that make the Kabuki District and leaves with his men. Before leaving, Otae thanks Katsuo for his opinions and hard work, helping him create a softer opinion on Otae. Days later, Katsuo's residence receives a couple of packages from Otae which contact the Kabuki District's new mascot. The mascot, however, is a rip off of another mascot for a cellphone strap. The police then arrive to arrest the group on the suspicion of illegally selling products. Otae who was watching the whole scene play out, has vengeance sworn on her by Katsuo. Characters *Kurogoma Katsuo *Azumi Agonoske *Sakata Gintoki *Chin Pirako (flashback) *Saigou Tokumori (flashback) *Shimura Tae *Otose (flashback) *Kujaku Hime Kada (flashback) Trivia Category:Episodes